A New Path
by Echo of the Heather's Song
Summary: "Blazestar," she began, "I would like to be a medicine cat." 2nd SaberClan challenge. The squeal to: He deserved it! You should read that first. Warning: There's a cliffie! R&R please.


**Hiya! Echo's back with another SaberClan challenge! c:**

**Summary:**

**This challenge is specifically about a cat who did something, good or bad, and regretted that choice so much they vowed never to do it again. Include some kind of consequence (good if they stopped doing something bad and a bad consequence if they stopped doing something good.) and tell how they feel.**

**Squeal to my other fanfic: He deserved it! [I suggest you read that first]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own the OCs! c;**

* * *

_From: He deserved it!:_

_'__He deserved it',_ Flamestorm thought gleefully as she looked down at the torn body beneath her._ 'He deserved to die. Served you right'_

She buried the body and used the lake water to wash her red-stained paws before contiuing the hunt. _'I won't be ignored now!'_

_'Should I tell the Clan that a fox got him? No- I shall tell them that he left to become a kittypet!'_

_'That will be my revenge'_

* * *

Flamestorm stared at the place she buried her littermate's fallen body, shocked at what had just happened. She could still see the look of horror in his eyes when he saw what she was about to do.

_'How could you?!'_ a voice echoed in her mind. _'Why?'_

_'It was for the best!'_ she argued back.

_'And what will you get out of this? Obviously not happiness and pride?'_

_'What do you know? Maybe that's what I will get?' _she thought, though she knew that she was incorrect.

Flamestorm shook herself and concertrated on the hunt, though her heart was heavy.

_'Nobody knows what happened, and why should they?'_

After a while, Flamestorm trotted back to camp, carrying a squirrel and a few water voles. A suprise greeted her, a group of Warriors were standing outside of the camp entrance, looking for something-or _someone_...

_'Oh-no!'_ Flamestorm thought,_ 'What if they know about that? No, of course they don't.' _she thought, shaking herself.

"Flamestorm!" Mapleleaf yowled. "How you seen Sunflight anywhere? Silverleaf is worried sick." she added the last part rolling her amber eyes.

_'What should I tell her?'_ Flamestorm thought, panicing.

"I'm kinda tired." Flamestorm murmured. "I drop off the prey." the ginger-she cat said, pushing past the warriors, not noticing the knowing look Mapleleaf sent her.

She dropped her prey at the fresh-kill pile and walked to the Warrior's den, planning to get some rest before think about what to do, but that was not StarClan's plan.

"Flamestorm!" Silverleaf screeched. "Where's Sunflight?!"

"Silverleaf," Flamestorm murmured. "I'm tired, I'll tell you later."

"No!" she wailed. "Tell me what happened to Sunflight!", by then, a group of cats were already gathering, curious about the noise.

Flamestorm looked around helplessly, hoping for someone to help her. Suddenly, Blazestar appeared.

"What happened to Sunflight?" he meowed,"I'm sure the Clan would like to know."

"Err...he...umm..."

"Get on with it!" Silverleaf meowed sharply.

"Umm...He left to be a kittypet!" I blurted the planned lie.

"What?! You're lying!" Silverleaf screeched.

"Can't you see she's telling the truth?" Mapleleaf said, suprisingly coming to my defense. I felt a stab of guilt at the lie

Blazestar's eyes were wide as he asked,"Did he say why?"

Flamestorm shook her head, dizzy. She could still feel her littermate's fur between her claws.

"Flamestorm, go get some rest." the leader said, noticing the glazed look in her eyes.

Flamestorm nodded and walked to the den, curling up in a ball.

_'What should I do? Why did I do that?'_ her thoughts were jumbled. She finally came to one conclusion, _'I don't want to be a Warrior anymore! I don't want to kill!' _She tired to calm down_. 'What can I do then? I don't want to be worthless! Oh! How about being a medicine cat? Rainwing does need an apprentice. Yes, I shall be a medicine cat. I'll ask Blazestar first thing tomorrow.'_

She then fell into a restless sleep.

"Flamestorm! Blazestar wants to see you!" a voice called.

"Okay." the ginger she-cat meowed, getting up and she trotted to Blazestar's den. The den was dim and it took her a while to adjust to the light, she noticed the leader's form and padded closer.

"Blazestar," she began, "I would like to be a medicine cat."

* * *

**Cliffie! I'm gonna make a squeal to this...I hope. I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! Join SaberClan please [Link's on my profile]! ^~^**


End file.
